


curious hearts

by floaty_insomniac



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, i have Brainrot of them, their ship name is firebird, they're from my dnd campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floaty_insomniac/pseuds/floaty_insomniac
Summary: "Do I make you nervous, princess?"Dove and Sylvia have some time (and space) to themselves for the first time in awhile. What better way to spend that time than playing a round of Sylvia's favourite card game, Curious Hearts? The winner of each round is granted a truthful answer to any of their questions. Let's see who wins (if they even finish their game).
Relationships: Dove Everhund/Sylvia Kent, Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	curious hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little strange, I know but I wrote this fic of my and one of my friend's DND characters! These little fics have been keeping me and some of my party members occupied in the time between sessions. In case anyone actually likes these two, feel free to give me a follow on TikTok (@insomnia.princess), I cosplay Sylvia and my friend cosplays Dove!  
> Lots of love,   
> Skye

It was the first moment alone Dove and Sylvia had had in almost a week, other than while they slept, and they were determined to make it count. 

“Hey, Birdy. Are you busy?” Sylvia asked, setting her book down on the library table. Dove looked up from the journal she was scrawling in.

“Not too busy for you, Princess.” She turned around in her chair to face Sylvia. “What can I do for you?” Sylvia stood up from the chair, smoothing her skirt down. She made her way over to the desk, pushing herself up onto it. Dove turned back around, giving the redhead her full attention. 

“I-well. I don’t know. I just wanted to talk to you.” She stretched her legs out in front of her. “I’m bored of reading through old books. She reached down into the desk, rifling through the drawers. “How about a round of Curious Hearts?” 

Dove shrugged her shoulders and cleared off the desk so Sylvia could shuffle out the cards, hardly noticing that she dropped the cards more than she normally did. And Sylvia dealt them each a hand. 

They played normally, asking the petty little questions, nothing too deep. Surprisingly enough, they each won a few hands. 

Sylvia drew a hand, barely masking her excitement. She laid them down gingerly, barely meeting Dove’s eyes for more than a second. 

“Alright, shoot.” She looked through her cards again in disbelief. “Sonya? What’s your question?” Dove laid down the rest of her losing hand. Standing up, she gently drew Sylvia’s face toward her own. “Is something the matter?” 

Sylvia shook her head, finally maintaining eye contact.   
“I just...um...” She cleared her throat. “Can I kiss you?” Dove gave her a little half-smile. 

“Is that your question?” Sylvia nodded, messing with the cards still in her hands. “In that case-” She took the cards from Sylvia’s hands. Dove pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, putting herself between Sylvia’s legs. “Of course you can. And- just so you know, you didn’t need to waste a question on this.” Dove leaned in, just barely meeting her lips. No hint of urgency like the first, no sense of secrecy like the most recent. Just...soft. 

It was Sylvia who leaned back in, getting her question’s worth. The following kiss did happen to leave them both breathless. She thought she felt Dove smile as they broke apart and a look at the captain confirmed her suspicions. A gentle look graced her face, halfway between a smile and a smirk. Her eyes held a soft satisfaction that she’d never tell of, but she often felt when she got a chance to kiss Sylvia. 

“Don’t you worry. It wasn’t a waste. I got exactly the answer I wanted.” Now Dove noticed the shaking of her hands. 

After a couple moments of breathing each other in, Dove picked up both of their hands of cards. She swiped at her lips with her free hand, sitting back down in her chair. Sylvia moved down to a chair as well, smoothing down her hair to keep her shaking hands busy.   
“Shall we continue our game?” Sylvia took a deep breath, trying very hard to steady her hands. “I believe it’s your turn to start, princess.” Sylvia drew cards carefully, making sure she was reading correctly. 

After a few rotten pulls, she resolved that she wasn’t going to win this round. And one look at Dove’s barely masked joy told her that her suspicions were correct.   
She tried to calmly lay down her cards, but Dove apparently couldn’t be bothered to do the same. 

“Finally! I’ve been wanting a win.” She set her cards down on the table and leaned back in her chair, raking a hand through her curls. “Here, hand me the cards. Shuffling will give me a second to think of a good one.” Sylvia couldn’t tear her eyes away from Dove’s quick hands on the cards. “Got any ideas? Your last one was very informative.” She winked, noticing the wandering eyes of the princess. So Dove Everhund pulled out her fancy shuffle. 

“I haven’t a clue. That was my only good question.” Dove set down the cards after she’d tidied them up. Then she stood up. She watched as Sylvia’s eyes stayed on her hands. 

She walked over to Sylvia’s side of the table. 

“I’ve thought of my question, highness.” Sylvia raised an eyebrow, still trying to avoid eye contact as subtly as she could. 

“Oh? Go on, ask it then. I haven’t got all day to sit and wait, you know. We really haven’t got long until-”

“Do I make you nervous, princess?” Sylvia shut her mouth at the interruption. 

“I- what?” She shook her head, trying to make sense of the question she’d just been asked. 

“I’ll ask again.” Dove moved around to the back of her chair and brought her mouth close to Sylvia’s ear. “Do I make you nervous?” Sylvia swallowed hard, trying to remember how to take a breath. 

“Well- I...hm. To be perfectly honest-”

“Oh come on now. It’s on the tip of your tongue, isn’t it?” Dove faced the princess again, a hand on the back of her chair. “Don’t make me torture it out of you.” Her eyes flicked down to Sylvia’s lips, then back up again, letting out an evil chuckle. 

“...yes.” Sylvia breathed out quietly. Dove raised an eyebrow. 

“What was that? Did you say something, Red?” 

“Yes! I said yes. You do make me nervous. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Sylvia covered her eyes, not quite trusting herself to make eye contact. 

“Well, I wanted the answer, so yes.” Dove uncovered her eyes. “Why? Am I really so scary?” Sylvia laughed. 

“Yes.” She drew out the word to make her point. “You are terrifying to me.”

“What have I ever done to make you scared of me?” Sylvia shook her head. 

“Not you, necessarily. But the feeling I get when I’m around you. Like, you’re safe. But at the same time I’m terrified of you? It’s all very confusing.” Dove smirked a little (although she was honestly sort of relieved that Sylvia wasn’t actually afraid of her). 

“You’re not afraid of me, princess?” As Sylvia nodded, Dove tipped her chair back, getting in her face. Lowering her voice, she said “So why all the nervousness? Is there perhaps something else that might make you act in such a way?” She placed a gentle kiss on Sylvia’s neck. “Maybe something you’d rather do?” Another kiss. “Maybe you got bored of curious hearts?” Sylvia could feel her face start to flush again. 

“I-well. It’s- just...ah.” Dove was kissing again, making it very difficult for her to form a coherent sentence. 

“What is it, Sonya? Have you got something to say?” She let the chair down and Sylvia stood up quickly, leaning against the table for stability. 

“Not really that I can think of, no. Not now anyways.” Dove’s arms snaked their way around her waist. 

“Ah, well. I didn’t mean to distract you. I’ll just go sit back down and-” She retracted her arms, slowly starting to move away. 

“No! No, please stay over here.” Sylvia interrupted, grabbing a hold of her arms before they left her. “I’m practically begging; please.” Dove had that little smirk on her face again. 

“Begging? Now that’s what I like to hear, your highness.” Sylvia’s eyes widened. “What did you expect? I am evil after all.” Sylvia giggled. 

“You’re not evil. You’re Dove.” Dove tried very hard to keep the hardass look on her face, but that matter-of-fact statement warmed her whole heart. “But if you’d like to do something bad that can certainly be arranged.” 

“Well, I’m open to suggestions, Red. What bad things would you like to do?” 

Sylvia moved close to Dove’s ear and whispered,   
“No one’s in the library, you know. And no one ever thinks to come in here either.” With just that whisper, Dove cleared the cards away and lifted Sylvia up onto the desk. 

Maybe Sylvia was right. She certainly wasn’t evil, but she could be bad if she wanted.


End file.
